¿Y si solo somos historias?
by Beatha23
Summary: Sin importar lo deteriorada que estuviese la salud mental de su hermano, Dean nunca lo abandonaría. Ubicada en la temporada 7, durante la estadía de Sam en el psiquiátrico. Esta obra está registrada en Save Creative. Todos los derechos reservados. Queda prohibida cualquier reproducción o adaptación parcial o total de esta obra.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **Beta: Andridia**

 **One–Shot**

 **Disfruten.**

Pisos grises con cierto aire de frialdad, acompañados de paredes blanquecinas y con salas llenas de gritos, lamentos y tanto caos emocional como físico. Un lugar tan cruel que ni el propio infierno le puede competir.

Por esas y muchas razones más, no hay manera de que Dean se acostumbre a este lugar y mucho menos a esta escena. Tiempo atrás le habría rogado a Sam para que se callara aunque fuese un segundo, pero ahora... daría lo que fuese por escuchar una frase totalmente cuerda sin importar si estaba en modo "chicoenciclopedia". Su hermano ya casi ni hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era para decir cosas ilógicas o refiriéndose a Lucifer, quien siempre ocupaba alguna esquina de la habitación o gran parte de la cabeza de su hermano.

Ésta era la sexta vez que iba a visitarlo y si no estaba equivocado podría jurar que Sammy estaba mucho más delgado, casi demacrado. Algo había mencionado su hermano sobre gusanos en su comida pero, gusanos o no, Sam tenía que comer o si no su vida terminaría conectada a un soporte vital.

– Hey –dijo para llamar su atención. No sabía si su hermano no lo había oído u optó por ignorarlo–. ¿Qué haces Sammy?

 _Vamos Sammy, háblame. No te rindas muchacho, no conmigo_ –pensó, desesperado por encontrar una mejora en cada visita.

– Pensar. –Su respuesta fue breve, pero para Dean un simple murmullo era mejor que una hora de completo silencio y muchas veces siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

Sam estaba sentado a la cabecera de la cama con sus largas piernas estiradas, mientras miraba al frente. Seguramente Lucifer le estaba dando una de sus clases de historia como le había contado Sammy la última vez que había venido.

– Bueno, eso es más de tu antiguo tú. Ilumíname con tu conocimiento, hermanito. –Quizás hoy fuese uno de esos días buenos para Sam. Dean solo podía rezar para que fuese así.

– ¿Y si sólo somos historias? –Sam hablaba mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la pared de enfrente.

– ¿Algo así como cazadores presumidos que son más cuento que historia? –preguntó algo confundido sin entender la pregunta.

– ¿Qué? No, no Dean –suspiró agotado por el simple esfuerzo de salir de su mundo de Alicia, por tener que pasar aunque fuesen unos minutos en el mundo real–. Quiero decir, la gente conoce a los monstruos, pero sólo en libros y películas. Piensan que no existen fuera del papel y la imaginación.

– Pobres idiotas, si supieran lo equivocados que están –bufó ante la ignorancia de las personas–. ¿Pero a qué viene todo esto?

– Bueno, ya sabes… con Lucifer en la azotea y todo eso, yo...

– ¿Sí?

– Es muy difícil no dudar sobre qué es real y qué no, y he estado teniendo esta idea. –Tomó aliento para continuar con lo que había estado rondando su cabeza esos últimos días, rasgando la poca cordura que lo mantenía a flote–. Ya sé que ya lo había dicho pero, ¿y si sólo somos historias? Nada de este mundo siendo real y nuestras vidas son sólo la imaginación de un escritor. Algo así como Chuck, sólo que sin lo de profeta.

– ¿Y cómo explicarías el saber que eres un libro? Que yo sepa los libros no piensan –dijo Dean, queriendo desmantelar los temores irracionales de Sam. Ahora que mira con detenimiento a su hermano, puede apreciar la imagen que parpadea frente a él; con cada visita, Sam no sólo se notaba más delgado o cansado, era algo en su mirada; la forma en que se le quedaba mirando, como si tuviese miedo de que en cada visita esa fuese a ser la última vez que lo viera. A simple vista cualquier persona podría decir que Sam está metido de lleno en su locura, pero Dean no es cualquier persona. A simple vista puede ver a su hermano desvaneciéndose lentamente.

– Quizás es parte de la historia, una parte muy cruel donde los personajes se cuestionan su existencia, mundos dentro de mundos con vidas ficticias pero...

– Whoa alto, Sammy. Sólo detente, ¿quieres? –dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano por los hombros, obligándolo a centrar su mirada en él–. No sé qué esté pasando en estos momentos por ese gran cerebro tuyo, pero quiero que me escuches y con mucha atención; sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, no es real. Vas a salir de ésta, lo arreglaré Sammy. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, yo buscaré la forma de solucionarlo y cuando estés bien saldremos de este maldito lugar y no miraremos atrás, iremos a por unas cervezas y quizás nos detengamos en algún descampado a ver tus amadas y femeninas estrellas.

– Me gustaría creerte, pero tengo miedo que cuando tú salgas por esa puerta dejes de existir en mi mundo de locura, tengo miedo que seas producto de mi imaginación y que nada sea real. ¿Y sabes por qué tengo miedo?

– ¿Porque sería una gran decepción que tu hermano el guapo no sea real? –dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

– Quiero creer que eres el Dean de toda mi vida y no un espejismo. Y también que, al presionar mi cicatriz, Lucifer se irá. Porque sería muy doloroso que en este momento yo te esté imaginando y en cambio esté hablando con la pared.

– Lo siento Sammy. –Su voz salió ahogada y cargada de dolor–. No puedo ayudarte con esto. –Se sentía tan impotente sin poder solucionar el caos que era la vida de Sam, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida. Puto Cas y sus delirios de Dios.

– No vuelvas. –Su voz salió mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Ya casi ni hablaba, no valía la pena y mucho menos si con el único que tenía para platicar era a Lucifer.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó, pensando que quizás había escuchado mal o que Sam se estuviese refiriendo a Lucifer. Pero esta vez su mirada estaba centrada en él, la mirada más lúcida que había visto en esas últimas seis visitas.

– Déjame con un buen recuerdo tuyo, no quiero que cada vez que vengas acá sea para que te encuentres con una escena como ésta o quizás peor. –Pasar por esto era un infierno pero a veces tenía sus ventajas, perdiéndose entre paredes blancas y delirios familiares. Pero, sin duda, el peor infierno era el que tenía que vivir a diario su hermano, cargando con el peso de todo; su locura, Cas, los leviatanes. Sí, su decisión era la mejor–. Vuelve sólo cuando tengas una solución, hasta entonces juro que todos los días me repetiré que eres real y eres mi hermano.

– No somos sólo historias, Sammy –suspiró cansado. Al parecer esta charla iba para largo, así que tomó asiento en una esquina de la cama, quizás porque su hermano le había dicho minutos antes que la silla estaba ocupada por Lucifer, o seguramente para sentirse más cerca de Sam–. ¡Diablos, Sammy! Yo no te voy a abandonar como a un cachorro. Eres mi hermano, y lo único que sé hacer es matar monstruos y tratar de cuidarte de todo. Y yo sé que ya eres un hombre, pero ante mis ojos nunca dejarás de ser el niño que dice que hay un monstruo en su armario. No entiendo por qué todo lo malo tiene que sucederte a ti, es tan malditamente injusto.

– Seguramente por la sangre de demonio, o quizás porque me lo merezco –susurró.

– Nadie merece sufrir tanto en una sola vida Sam, y todo esto pasará, ya lo verás.

– Tú ves la luz al final del túnel, yo sólo veo las llamas ardiendo y la oscuridad. Tendrás que guardar tu optimismo para ti mismo, porque yo no puedo pensar que algo de esto vaya a mejorar. –Sabía que estaba lastimando a Dean con sus palabras, pero era la verdad. No podía pedirle que viera un arcoíris en plena tormenta–. Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Sam lo estaba haciendo a un lado–: No hagas eso conmigo, no me apartes de tu lado. –A Dean le importaba poco si estaba casi suplicando, pero no podía dejar que ese muro creciera entre ellos, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

– No te estoy apartando, sólo te quiero proteger de tu incondicional fidelidad a la familia. No siempre tienes que ser tú el que lo solucione todo. –Sabía que Dean no dejaría de visitarlo, y mucho menos de seguir luchando esa batalla ya perdida, así que simplemente dijo lo que su hermano quería escuchar–. Creo que hoy estoy teniendo un mal día, ya para mañana todo estará mejor.

– Sí, ya mañana todo volverá a ser casi como antes –dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Sam, los dos escuchando y diciendo lo que no sucedería hasta dentro de un muy largo tiempo–. No te preocupes, escuché un rumor de un tipo que puede curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad y parece ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Sólo tengo que buscarlo, y lo voy a encontrar sin importar si tengo que mirar hasta debajo de las piedras.

Al parecer eso había sido todo lo que obtendría de Sammy por hoy. Nuevamente, se encontraba con la vista enfocada en algún punto de la pared.

– Somos más que historias, Sammy. Y si no lo fuéramos te aseguro que siempre estaría contigo en todos los mundos existentes –dijo en voz alta, esperando que su hermano lo escuchase y lo guardase en el fondo de su memoria como un bote salvavidas.

 _¿Y si sólo somos historias?_ –susurró Lucifer cuando Dean se hubo ido–. _No, no somos historias, sólo somos fantasías de alguien más loco que nosotros._

Una risa estruendosa resonó en la mente de Sam, mientras la habitación permanecía completamente silenciosa.

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
